Rules
The Curse Every night at midnight SL time, the curse take effect, and all embraced vampires lose 0.25 liters of vital blood, and all enraged lycans lose 2.5 lumens of moonlight. Protection from the curse can be obtained in the form of Amulets and Totems. Both amulets and totems protect against both curses. Vampire / Lycan Interaction Guide The Lycan component of Bloodlines is integrated with the Vampire component. You can own and use both systems, and still maintain a race of Vampire, Lycan, Hybrid, or even Human, depending on how you want to use them. It's up to you. If you still have humanity, you are considered human, even if you own both HUDs. However, you only have your humanity to give once, and it can be converted into either Vital Blood for Vampires, or Lumens for Lycans. Your humanity can be taken by both lycans and vampires, and you will end up at the same status, as a revenant, or walking undead. Revenants are the same in both systems. In order to drink vital blood, you must own the Thirst HUD, and in order to collect lumens, you must own the Rage HUD. With the addition of the Lycan system, revenants will no longer suffer the curse. The first time you reach 5L of vital blood after losing your humanity, you become embraced as a vampire, and begin to suffer the vampire curse, losing 0.25L every night. The first time you reach 50 Lumens, you become enraged as a lycan, and you begin to suffer the lycan curse, losing 2.5 lumens every night. If you become both embraced and enraged, you become a hybrid, and suffer both curses, but you get dual status, and you can decide which race gets the power of your souls by managing your blood and lumen levels. If you are a hybrid and you have more lumens than vital in your veins, your souls count in the lycan generations and royalty, and if you have more vital than lumens in your veins, then your souls count in the vampire generations and royalty. By managing lumen and vital levels, a hybrid can determine which power is most prominent in them, and move back and forth between both worlds. Hybrids now have their own dedicated status page, complete with their own Generation, Royalty, Societal Status, etc listings. Lycans and vampires can attack and bite each other, and the way that metrics are traded is as follows: in a lycan attack, one of the victim's metrics will always be converted to lumens, and in a vampire bite, one of the victim's metrics will always be converted to vital blood. If the victim has humanity left, that will always be converted first. If the victim has no humanity left, but has both vital and lumens, then in a vampire attack, the lumens will be converted to vital blood before the vital blood is taken directly, and in a lycan attack, the vital blood will be drained before the lumens. In this way, lycans can convert both humanity and vital blood to lumens, and vampires can convert both humanity and lumens to vital blood. A vampire (embraced) will become destroyed when all of their humanity and vital blood is taken. A lycan (enraged) will become destroyed when all of their humanity and lumens are taken. A hybrid (both enraged and embraced) must have all three metrics (humanity, vital blood, lumens) taken before they become destroyed. Humans You can own any combination of HUDs and still remain human. Humans can own souls, but only if they own the Thirst or the Rage HUDs, because you need to be able to perform attacks in order to gain souls. It is important to note, however, that the souls held by Humans will not contribute to a liege or clan's status. So if you have a Human who has 12 souls, and they liege to you, those 12 souls will not count for your total, or your clan's total. If the Human becomes embraced or enraged, they would begin to count. For more information about Humans, see the Human HUD instructions. A Note On Drama & RP As in any RP environment, there will be conflict. Some common sources of conflict or drama in Bloodlines are: *A soul being held 'hostage' for ransom or simply out of spite *Clan arguments, conflicts, battles *Minion defection or 'clan hopping' *Disputes over hunting of humans, souls/blood etc. *Anger over the sending of bite requests All of these sources of conflict can range from the 'normal' or expectable drama involved in RP, to the extreme - verbal abuse, griefing, hacking, etc. Due to the difficult nature of proving guilt or innocence in the virtual world, and due to the sheer size of the Bloodlines RP player base, it is not possible for staff to police these types of conflicts. The exception to this is if the conflict occurs on a Bloodlines sim itself, in which case punishment may include warning, banning, or freezing of accounts. All conflict that occurs off the Bloodlines sim is considered out of jurisdiction, and as such, the final authority is Linden Labs. If you feel that at any point a player's RP has crossed the line into harassment, we suggest filing an Abuse Report with Linden Labs.